tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Moon Presence
'''Moon Presence' is the Great One behind the undying plague of Cyrodiil, and the true form of Mannimarco. Biography Moon Presence existed before Tamriel existed, the land was once known as Yharnam, and it was plagued by the Beast Blood and the Great Ones. This particular Hunter has hunted down the first Moon Presence and usurped the Moon, becoming the new Great One and took its name. He manipulated both the Aedra and the Daedra, creating the new land which we now refer as Tamriel. His name was Mannimarco, the First Great One. The desire for insight never ceases once, especially for the matter of life, death, and undeath. He sought the undying life, domination and power after being reincarnated as an Altmer. He succeeded by turning himself into the First Lich of Tamriel. But the Great One's plan never ends here. He sought godhood by beckoning the Moon once more, urging to become a presence, without physical form, existing only in voice, just as the divine. And so the Wrap of the West happened. That said, besides Mannimarco, there are multiple Moon Presences existed throughout Nirn. God of Worms The God of Worms was a leftover during the event of Wrap of the West, its consciousness was spilted as three pieces in order to ascend godhood: *the Nameless Necromancer in 3E who acted as his voice and emissary *the Last Dragonborn, who maintained its physical power of soul absorption *the Revenant Moon, which is the physical presence of the Blood Moon Great Ones Beyond the scope of life, beyond the reach of death, The Great Ones are watchers of Nirn. They manifest our daily life in unpredictable forms and have great powers, which can twist our worlds and minds effortlessly. The Great Ones manipulate the Nirn, be it in benevolent or malicious ways. However, it was too complicated for the mortals to record, and not even comprehending them. even if the people did, they were already driven mad. Throughout the Eras, they hid themselves without disturbing Tamriel openly, and so the people ignore them and co-exist with the presence, and pretend they live by their own will, which was a false hope. Events of The Old Blood This presence had its memories sealed inside the eight Colossal Black Soul Gems, which unintentionally sealed off the scourge of Beasts and granted Gehrman, the leader of Abkommen Sect immortality. Since then. the Moon uses Gehrman as his surrogate to spread the message of the Revenant. It's quite common for the Healing Church, formerly Mythic Dawn members to mistaken the Moon for Mankar Caramon, a kin who almost become the Great One. Nevertheless, the Moon took this as advantage and take over Tamriel with his undying blood. Either by turning people into Beasts, Kins, Daedra, or Undead. It was eventually freed and has taken over Cyrodiil shortly after the Bruma Hunters freed Gehrman and ended his misery. Cyrodiil was inevitably clouded by the Blood Moon and undeath since. Events of The Great Game In the universe where the Thalmor took over Skyrim, the Moon Presence possessed the physical body of the Last Dragonborn and takes in charge of the Thalmor's leadership. He disregards the laws and physics of Tamriel and manipulates everyone's life and death. Many Elf-Hunters of Traven descend have made attempted to root out every single elf to prevent Mannimarco's reincarnation, they inevitably failed, leaving Nikola Traven as the sole surviving Mages Guild member. That said, aside from Nikola and his allies, the rest did not know his existence as Nikola refused to tell the inevitable truth, and instead blind the outsiders by claiming the hunt as hobby so he can ease their pains. Personal Life He exists in the form of death. The Red Moon is the symbol of the Revenant, and the rest of Daedric Princes were merely the playthings of the God of Death. The Moon needs not personal life as he exists across the Nirn, as long as one can sense the presence of death, the Moon Presence exists in their heart. By the time when the Wrap of the West occurred, Mannimarco no longer existed, and the God of Worms was spread across Tamriel, existing as a Great One, the artificial cosmic entity. Besides Mannimarco, the only Great One recorded in Tamrielic history was Sithis, yet compared to the Revenant Moon, he was too passive to be mentioned. Nevertheless, the Moon Presence is far from being comprehensible. Combat and Skills He does not fight on his own, but merely manipulating the presence of death, from the use of undeads, necromancy, to the right of outright killing anyone by his will. Gallery MoonPresence.jpg|Moon Presence MoonPresenceBeckon.jpg|The Healing Church beckons the Moon Trivia *The Moon Presence was based on the same creature from Bloodborne *It was justified however as Yharnam existed earlier than 1E, the Great One encountered in Tamriel was once actually the hunter who hunted down another competing Moon Presence. * The setting of the Last Dragonborn being Mannimarco is shared among multiple canons made by the author Mhazard. Category:The Old Blood Category:Characters Category:Altmer Category:Genderless Category:Gods Category:Necromancers Category:Great Ones Category:Abkommen Sect Category:Order of the Black Worms Category:Undead Category:Creatures Category:The Great Game: We Who Hunt The Elves